choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
The Royal Heir, Book 1 Choices
This page contains the choices in'' The Royal Heir and their outcomes. ''This game revolves around the choices you make. They can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make the right choice for their game. Good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet, please help this page by contributing those answers! Setup Choices Choice 1 (if you didn't play the previous books) * Keep playing. (Goes to Choice 3) * Go to The Royal Romance, Book 3. Choice 1 (if you played the previous books) * Import now! * Play without importing. (Go to Choice 3) Choice 2 * Yes, use the same names from the first three books. (Goes to Choice 5) * Let me rename them. * I'll use the defaults. Choice 3 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * Enter your first name. Default is "Riley." Choice 4 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. *Enter your last name. Default is "Brooks." Choice 5 * Yes, I'd like to choose a new face! * No, I'll continue with my current face. (Goes to Choice 7) Choice 6 * Face 1 * Face 2 * Face 3 * Face 4 * Face 5 * Face 6 Choice 7 * Yes, I'd like to choose a new hairstyle. * No, I'll continue with my current hairstyle. (Goes to Choice 10) Choice 8 * Medium Retro Wavy (�� 15) * Retro Waves (�� 15) * Braided Updo (�� 20) * Short Blue Ombre (�� 15) * Half Updo (�� 20) * Sidebun Updo (�� 20) * Wavy Long (�� 15) * Red Curly * Medium Straight * Medium Curly * Fishtail Braid * Short Curls * Straight Long * Braided Bangs * Wavy Ombre * Straight Bob Choice 9 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. *Enter your duchy's name. Default is "Valtoria." Choice 10 * Perfect, let's go! * Not me. Let's try something else. Choice 11 * Yes! (Goes to Choice 14) * No, customize my king. Choice 12 * Look 1 * Look 2 * Look 3 Choice 13 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. *Enter name of your king. Default is "Liam." Choice 14 * Yes! (Skips Choice 15) * No, I married someone else. Choice 15 * The dashing and honorable Liam. * The steadfast and sarcastic Drake. * The talented and beautiful Hana. * The humorous and loyal Maxwell. Chapter One: Happily Ever Afterward Choices Choice 1 * A toast! (No effect) * Jumping on the bed! (No effect) * Making out on every surface of this place, starting with the table. (No effect) Choice 2 * Waves of Love (��25) ( ) * Petal Pink (No effect) You can also choose to go to the closet here. Choice 3 * So much more than I expected. (No effect) * Exactly where the sharks want us to be! (No effect) Choice 4 * Amuse-bouche (No effect) Choice 5 * I have no idea. (No effect) * The chef just tried to kill me! (No effect) * The butler is making a pretty big assumption. (No effect) Choice 6 * We're like celebrities. (No effect) * Everyone thinks we're on this honeymoon to make a baby. (No effect) Choice 7 * I'm ready. (No effect) * Honestly, I've been imagining our children since the day we met. (No effect) * Even if I'm somewhere between nervous and terrified. (No effect) Choice 8 (Liam) * That's so sweet. (No effect) * So what are we waiting for? (No effect) +Soulmates if you are wearing the premium outfit ? Choice 8 (Drake) * I want that... and you. (No effect) * Let's just hope our baby doesn't have your stubborn streak. (No effect) Choice 8 (Hana) * Shower our baby with unconditional love and attention! (No effect) * Let our baby have all the toys we can buy! (No effect) +Soulmates if you are wearing the premium outfit ? Choice 8 (Maxwell) * Diapers and socks are overrated. * I'll make you a checklist. (No effect) +Soulmates if you are wearing the premium outfit ? Choice 9 * Kiss LI. (No effect) * Dare her/him to go skinny-dipping. (No effect) Choice 10 * Make love on the beach with LI! (��12) * Call it a night. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 (Liam) * Pull him up for a deeper kiss. (No effect) * Relax into his touch. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Liam) * Don't stop now... (Path A) (+Soulmates) * I think it's time we headed for dry land. Diamond Choice 3 (Liam) (Path A) * Try to keep quiet. (No effect) * Moan. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 (Liam) (Path A) * I need you just like this. (No effect) * Your queen wants to be on top. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 (Liam) * It was everything I dreamed it would be. (No effect) * It could use a little more cuddling. (No effect) " " Diamond Choice 1 (Drake) This is a timed choice. * Flash him! (No effect) * Run! * Let Drake catch me! Diamond Choice 2 (Drake) * To just stay here like this for a while. * To take this much, much further. (Path A) Diamond Choice 3 (Drake) (Path A) * Get on top. * Pull him on top. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 (Drake) (Path A) * Go faster. (No effect) * Go slower. Drake +Soulmate " " Diamond Choice 1 (Hana) * It's your turn! (No effect) * I'll give you a piggi-back ride to shore! (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Hana) * Pull her down! (No effect) * Play drama queen and let Hana comfort you. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 (Hana) * I had more than just playing in mind... (Path A) * Should we give your little game another go? (Diamond Choice 6) Diamond Choice 4 (Hana) (Path A) * Be quick and passionate. * Take my time. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 (Hana) (Path A) * Say please. (No effect) * Let Hana have her way. (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 (Hana) * More nights just like this. (+Soulmates) * Nothing. So long as I have you. (+Soulmates) * A magic carpet. (+Soulmates) " " Diamond Choice 1 (Maxwell) This is a timed choice. * Tackle him! (No effect) * Counter-attack! * Feign surrender… Diamond Choice 2 (Maxwell) * Your lips. (Everywhere) (Path A) * To just kiss and cuddle you. Diamond Choice 3 (Maxwell) (Path A) * Keep going. (No effect) * It’s your turn now. Diamond Choice 4 (Maxwell) (Path A) * Guide him above me. * Guide him below me. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 (Maxwell) * I love you. * I can’t wait to do this every day of our honeymoon. (+Soulmates) " " Choice 11 *I'm always ready! (No effect) *Not just yet... (No effect) Choice 12 * Take a steamy photo of LI! (��18) * Get some sleep. ( ) Diamond Choice 7 (Liam) * All of your angles are good angles. (No effect) * You're the sexiest king I know. (No effect) Diamond Choice 8 (Liam) * The first night we met. (No effect) * Everything you want to do to me once we're done... (No effect) " " Diamond Choice 9 (Liam) * I'm going to treasure this photo forever. * You know exactly what I desire right now... (+Soulmates) Diamond Choice 5 (Drake) * Flex. (No effect) * Say something sexy to me. Diamond Choice 6 (Drake) * Then give me your sexiest smirk. (No effect) * But I could stare at this view all day... " " Diamond Choice 7 (Drake) * Will remember this night for the rest of my life. * Still need you. (+Soulmates) Diamond Choice 7 (Hana) * You'll look beautiful no matter what. (No effect) * Want me to be your director? (No effect) Diamond Choice 8 (Hana) * I might need some ice, because it's getting hot in here. (No effect) * Don't let me interrupt the show! (No effect) " " Diamond Choice 9 (Hana) *I want my half of the sheets back! (No effect) *I want to see the rest of those clothes on the floor... (+Soulmates) Diamond Choice 7 (Maxwell) * Sexy bodybuilder? (No effect) * Sexy cowboy? Diamond Choice 8 (Maxwell) * We knew we were destined to be together forever! * I was obviously the world's most famous bikini model. (No effect) " " Diamond Choice 9 (Maxwell) * I need more cuddles before we fly back to Cordonia. * We could make way better use of that bed... (+Soulmates) Choice 13 * Perfect, every second of it. (No effect) * Never going to be long enough. (No effect) * Just the start of our next adventure. (No effect) Chapter Two: Last Night in Paradise Choices Choice 1 (Drake/Hana/Maxwell) * It's your island. (No effect) * It's our honeymoon! (No effect) Choice 2 (Drake/Hana/Maxwell) * It would be my greatest honor. (No effect) * Get ready, Cordonia! (No effect) * I'm not sure about this. (No effect) Choice 3 * Thrilled to see everyone! (No effect) * Not ready to share my husband/wife with anyone! (No effect) Choice 4 * On Holiday (��20) ( ) * Basic Black (No effect) You can also choose to go to the closet here. Choice 5 * Threatening us. (No effect) * Courting us. (No effect) +Soulmates if you are wearing the premium outfit. Choice 6 This is a timed choice. * Spike the ball hard at Drake! (No effect) * Tap it gently over the net to Bertrand! (No effect) ⬅ Correct * Trip elegantly and fall on my face! (No effect) Choice 7 * Drake, nice abs! (No effect) * Bertrand, this is your moment to shine! (No effect) ⬅ Correct * Maxwell, Drake needs your help! (No effect) ⬅ Correct While no lasting effect, the correct choices help your team win the volleyball game and determine whether Drake or Liam do push-ups. Choice 8 * Go ziplining with all of your friends! (��17) * Get some rest. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 * We come in peace! (No effect) * You're the cutest thing I've ever seen! (No effect) * Take us to your leader! (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 * Are you really gonna let us show you up? (No effect) * Drake's got a point! (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 * Drake * Liam * Hana * Maxwell * Myself (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 * A kiss from my husband/wife! (❤ +Soulmates) * A victory lap! Diamond Choice 5 * Hold LI's hand! (No effect) * Cannonball! (No effect) * Scream for dear life! " " Choice 9 * Whiskey (No effect) * Sparkling Water (No effect) * Mai Tai (No effect) * Champagne (No effect) Choice 10 * Hana! (No effect) * Liam! (No effect) * Bertrand! (No effect) * Drake! (No effect) * Mr. Party himself! (No effect) Choice 11 * More adventures just like this one! (No effect) * Me and LI becoming parents of the year! (No effect) * Being best friends forever! (No effect) Choice 12 * The Temptress (�� 18) ( ) * Basic Black (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 (Liam) * Surprise! (No effect) * Does this please the king? (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 (Liam) * Kiss Liam. (No effect) * Tease him. (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 (Drake) * Kiss him. (No effect) * Tease him. (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 (Drake) * Run my fingers through his hair. (No effect) * Tauntingly bite his lip. (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 (Hana) * I should keep the gift? (No effect) * Are you just going to look, or...? (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 (Hana) * Kiss her. (No effect) * Tease her. (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 (Maxwell) * Keep you in this bedroom for a few hours... (No effect) * Put on a show for my husband. (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 (Maxwell) * Kiss him. (No effect) * Tease him. (No effect) Choice 13 * I'm ready to rule! (No effect) * I wish I could've packed the beach in my carry-on! (No effect) Choice 14 (Liam) * We need to be ready to show our guests who's the boss! (No effect) * What's the point of all these royal estates if we can't enjoy them? (No effect) Choice 14 (Drake/Hana/Maxwell) * We're ready! (No effect) * This is a lot of responsibility... but I think we're up for it. (No effect) Chapter Three: Your Kingdom Awaits Choices Choice 1 (If you don't have the corgi) * Get the corgi! (�� 12) * Don't get the corgi. (No effect) If you buy him now he will only appear from onward, not in previous books. Choice 2 * No pressure or anything! (No effect) * I'm always ready for a grand entrance! (No effect) Choice 3 (Liam/Drake/Maxwell) * I'm lucky to be married to the most thoughtful man in Cordonia. (No effect) * Are you as nervous about this as I am? (No effect) Choice 3 (Hana) * I can't wait! (No effect) * Are you as nervous about this as I am? (No effect) Choice 4 * I've never been more proud of you. (No effect) * I can bring the emergency china and some salad forks. (No effect) Choice 5 * Lady of the Hour (�� 25) ( ) * Petal Pink (No effect) ❤ +Soulmates if you're wearing the premium outfit. Choice 6 * It's wonderful to be back! (No effect) * I demand adulation and tribute! (No effect) * What's up, Cordonia! (No effect) Choice 7 * Fan's Book (No effect) Choice 8 ' * Ready for anything with ''LI at my side! (No effect) * Like that's none of your business. (No effect) * Like I'm going to need a hundred massages! (No effect) '''Choice 9 * Did little Liam wear a crown everywhere? (No effect) * Was little Drake just as grumpy? (No effect) * How many palace rooms is Maxwell banned from? (No effect) Choice 10 * Let Liam tell the story! (�� 12) * Meet the Royal Council. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 * We'll offer you equitable terms of surrender to end this bloodshed! (No effect) * Are we sure conquering my father's kingdom is... legal? (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 * Pirate Hat Diamond Choice 3 * Were you three always such troublemakers? (No effect) * Was security at the palace always to intense? (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 * Miss Napkin (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 * Tea Cup (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 * Mr. Sock (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 This is a timed choice. * Duel her! (No effect) * Decree that Olivia's step is lava! (No effect) * Freeze up! (No effect) Diamond Choice 8 * Why your dad was so mean to Olivia? (No effect) * What your parents were arguing about? (No effect) " " Choice 11 * It's good to see all of you! (No effect) * It's good to see some of you. (No effect) Choice 12 * You'll be the first to know. (No effect) * It's not really any of your business. (No effect) Choice 13 * I missed my friiiiend! (No effect) * It's my hallway. I can dawdle all I want! (No effect) Choice 14 * I'd hardly call it a disaster. (No effect) * I think you mean 'heroic victory'... (No effect) * No one asked you, Godfrey. (No effect) Choice 15 * Find out what our guests really want. (No effect) * Blow off some steam! (No effect) Choice 16 * We can't trust anyone. (No effect) * An alliance might be good for Cordonia. (No effect) * I'm a waitress from New York. Why are you asking me? (No effect) Choice 17 * Royal Glam! (�� 16) ( ) * Fairytale Forest! (�� 16) ( ) * Classic Grey. ( ) ❤ +Soulmates. Choice 18 (Liam/Drake/Maxwell) * Is morning sickness as bad as everyone says? (No effect) * Will I have to swear off sushi? (No effect) * Should we expect any complications? (No effect) Choice 18 (Hana) * When can we start? (No effect) * Any advice on choosing a donor? (No effect) * How should we decide who carries the baby? (No effect) Choice 19 (Liam/Drake/Maxwell) * Don't stress?! We're talking about the royal heir! (No effect) * So I'm medically obligated to party until I'm pregnant? (No effect) Choice 19 (Hana) * That's a relief! (No effect) * What's the bad news? (No effect) Choice 20 (Hana) * Would feel the same way. (No effect) * Wish I could make this easier for you. (No effect) Choice 21 (Hana) * Excited to be carrying our baby. (No effect) * Nervous that it's really going to be me. (No effect) Chapter Four: Courting Crowns ''Choices '''Choice 1' * Someone at the tabloid is out to get me. * I'll show them how serious I am about producing an heir... (No effect) Choice 2 * Emerald Elegance (�� 25) * Petal Pink (No effect) Choice 3 * Being a duchess beats waiting tables. (No effect) * I was born for this life. * When no one's trying to kill me, this place isn't so bad. (+Isabella) Choice 4 * I'm so sorry you had to wait. Please forgive us! (+Isabella) * Your visit came as quite the surprise. Next time we'll be prepared. (No effect) * I guess they don't teach manners in Auvernal. Choice 5 * You've made a generous offer, and I'll consider it. (No effect) * Just so we're clear, I don't like you. * I probably shouldn't like you as much as I do. (+Bradshaw) Choice 6 * What do you think of King Bradshaw and Queen Isabella? (No effect) * What do you think of me and LI? * Is there anyone I should watch out for? (No effect) Choice 7 * My first priority is showing the world Cordonia's strength. (No effect) * I want to improve the life for all Cordonians. (+Royal Reputation) * It's mostly just more balls. Choice 8 This is a timed choice. * * Of course, King Eirik. (+Royal Reputation) * Choice 9 * Shake her hand. (+Amalas) * Kiss it. (No effect) Choice 10 * Duchess Riley Brooks. * Riley Slayer of Enemies, Vanquisher of Foes. (+Amalas) * Riley, the Hottest of Her Name. Choice 11 * Adopt the Corgi. (�� 18) * Don't adopt the corgi. Choice 12 * Sparkling Water (No effect) * Champagne Choice 13 * Am two handshakes away from pulling a fire alarm and busting out of here. (No effect) * Don't trust a single one of them. * Just hope they like us. Choice 14 * Sneak off for some time alone with LI! (�� 20) * Stay at the ball. ( ) " " if you didn't get +Bradshaw. " " if you got +Isabella. " " if you got +Amalas. " " if you didn't impress the other guests. Choice 15 * Barely. * We showed them all what Cordonia is made of! * I'm really only thinking about ways to steal a kiss from you right now. (No effect) Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:The Royal Romance Category:The Royal Heir